Elrohir
Elrohir The town of Elrohir reaches high above the plains and fields that surround her walls. Run by the High Elven Queen Castalina, she seeks power to bring justice and balance to the broken conquest of Ascalon. Elrohir is a Conquest and Roleplay focused town. Residents are considered to be Elves of different sorts (primarily High Elven) and have some minor RP rules they must follow around the town. Due to the nature of the town, there are many aspects to this town that differentiate it from most of the others on the server. This town has inner workings and structures that are uncommon. The Queen believes in the confidence and abilities of her people, and therefore generally allows most players to come up with plans and ideas to improve the town. History of Elrohir CHAPTER 1 Rising from the ashes of Valinor, the elven race hid in the shadows searching for a new place to call home. The town remained quiet for an approximate 6-7 months while being built by the Queen, Castalina. Having recently opened her doors to the outside realm, Elrohir battles for the right to be called one of the fastest growing powers on Loka. For more information visit: https://www.lokamc.com/forums/index.php?threads/kingdom-of-elrohir.4176/ Over the course of time, Elrohir has grown silent in the absence of the High Queen, who was called away to accomplish tasks for the Gods of another world. On return, She has found her town to be corrupt, empty, and powerless. She has setteled into her throne once more, but as this chapter in Elrohir draws to a close, one cant help but to think: what awaits her in the next chapter? CHAPTER TWO Remains to be written. Construction of Elrohir Following the classic "Elven/Fantasy" Build style, Castalina was primarily the architect and lead builder involved in the city planning of Elrohir. Much of the town has been developed with the concepts of Roleplay involved, having decorative areas for meetings, councils, etc. Key Features in Elrohir The City Walls: The city walls are well known for their impressive height. They stand tall against the surrounding landscape ---------------------------------------- The Castle: The castle in Elrohir is a replica of the hold in fallen Valinor. Originally a schematic from online, the stories and history in this build alone make it a unique piece of Elrohir and Lokan history. This is where the Queen resides, as well as it is the tallest standing structure in the Ascalon Plains. ---------------------------------------- The Vortex Tower: This tower is also known as the Summoners tower, the summoners lore can be found under the "lore of Elrohir" further down. This tower has a color cycling beacon that changes colors to represent the summoner colors. ---------------------------------------- The Library: The Great Elrohirian Library competes to be the largest collection of lore, books, and knowledge on Loka. Standing nearly 5 levels tall, it contains enchanting tables, libraries of information, and is still destined to be more. The Sewers: Underneath the city of Elrohir stretch long tunnels filled with secrets and protective measures to enable a fast response, and protection of valuables. ---------------------------------------- Future Builds of Elrohir: * The Great Arena * The Squalor Expansion * The rolling exterior Lore of Elrohir Lore holds a high value in the history of the town; however, the most prominent features are the summoners, rules of the courts, and the history of the town itself. Summoners: When the rouge elves of Valinor ventured out on their own, the Gods blessed them with four elemental wands that can cast powerful spells. Each summoner controls the aspects of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. They fight for the good of the town and will sacrifice themselves to save the Queen of Elrohir. Rules of the Court The elven hierarchy is ruled by a Queen / King as the government is a constitutional monarchy. The Elrohiram government is ruled by a head monarch and then followed by the royal advisor, and Grand Marshal. Together these ranks make up the high council which is the overseeing ruling party of Elrohir. Under the High Council rests the Eldarin Council who are noble lords and ladies who gracefully serve the crown. The high lords and their status make up the council which also includes a few military officer officials like sentinal guards, marshals, and sellswords. The overseeing party of both the high council and council make up the crowns cabinet. All people in the kingdom of Elrohir are able to view political debates, and topics discussed in the council but may not speak unless directly spoken to. Edit Log 04/15/19: Ravenstone1: Created Elrohir page:planned edits: more lore, updated history, new key builds, 07/15/19: Isari_Chan: Updated Elrohir history section.